There's A Sparkling Doctor Named M Daud Kilau (Circumcision Friday)
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: As my sequel to Odie the Dog's story 'Jon gets circumcised', Jon was sent by his father and youngest brother, Doc Boy fo the 'Circumcision Room' and refuse to start his circumcision! Fortunately, M. Daud Kilau, a new circumcision doctor from Malaysia have successfully making Jon faint, thus enabling Dr. Who to cut his penis' skin safely! Sorry for language, sex and unplanned ending


**"There's A Sparkling Doctor Named M. Daud Kilau" (Circumcision Friday)**

 **(Author's Notes: Corresponding to Odie the Dog's story named 'Jon gets circumcised', I'm going to write this special story that can be considered as a follower's sequel to the story! Additionally, this story is also based on a joke performed by XOXO in the 10th week of Maharaja Lawak Mega 2017, which tells about a boy who don't want to get circumcised, probobaly after he saw his doc using gardening scissors until his father almost gave up to calm him! Once he have confessed to the doc, that his son likes M. Daud Kilau, the boy returned with M. Daud Kilau and the singer even told him that circumcisions are just like 'bitten by ants', and the boy faints, thus enabling the doc to cut his penis' skin safely! I hope this can attract a lot of comments... Please enjoy!).**

(9:00 AM. Friday, 9 June 2017):

Jon enters the 'Circumcision Room' accompanied by his father and Doc Boy, his young'st brother! He's really rebelling as he's feeling too scared and nervous! His father have calmed him, for a lot of times but he remained rebelling!

"You're older and stronger than me, but how can you feel scared with circumcisions? No wonder Liz often reject you for a lot of times!" tease Doc Boy.

"You shut the f**k off your mouth, Doc Boy! You never feel how painful to be rejected by your girl for a lot of times, then!" replied Jon.

"Don't quarrel each other, boys! It's a hospital! The doctors and the patients could hear you, then!" said Dad.

Seconds later, Dr. Who came into the 'Circumcision Room', holding a gardening scissors! It looks like that the circumcision process are going to start soon!

"Before we start, I want to ask you something! What the doctors often use during circumcisions?" asks Jon.

"Every doctors uses these scissors for circumcisions, son!" replied Dad, pointing to the scissors.

"Run for your lives!" said Jon, upon expecting that the doc will use the scissors for circumcision.

Jon managed to escape via the unlocked door and his father felt guilty that he fails to calm Jon before his circumcision process starts! Then, he told the doc everything about Jon's interests!

"Usually, people who wants to get circumcised must be consoled with everything that they like first! So, what's the interest of your son, Jonathan Q. Arbuckle?" asks Dr. Who.

"He likes polka songs and he even loves polka dancing!" replied Dad.

Suddenly, they heard a voice saying "OOO-HOYYY!" and it turns out to be Jon Arbuckle returning to the 'Circumcision Room' with a man wearing sparkling outfit named 'M. Daud Kilau'! Later, the singer advised 'something motivational' to Jon, who are still unready to start the circumcisions!

"Son, we are boys! We have to show our courage, and circumcision is just like 'bitten by ants'! If we're brave, we won't feel any pain at all!" advised M. Daud Kilau.

After that, Jon faints once hearing the advice and Dr. Who felt encouraged to start his job. Then, he removes Jon's underwear and started cutting his penis' skin with the gardening scissors! Alas, the process was immediately done and the doc wakes Jon to tell that the process is successful!

"Waa... Waa... Waa! I lost my b*lls, Liz!" cried Jon.

"What's the matter, Mr. Arbuckle?" asks Dr. Who.

"Thanks for the circumcision! Now, I hope that my girlfriend will accept me again!" replied Jon.

"You're welcome, and congratulations for showing your true courage! Respect!" said Dr. Who.

"And how M. Daud Kilau flied from Malaysia? Did he go on a concert trip right now?" asks Dad.

"Actually, he's not the singer. He's our recently hired circumcision specialist from Malaysia, and his first name 'M' stands for 'Mudim', which is Malay for 'circumcision specialist' and his surname 'Kilau' means 'sparkling' in Malay! That's why he use sparkling knifes and clothes!" replied Dr. Who.

Once Jon stopped crying, Dr. Who tell him to rest for a week and never do extremism movements until it completely healed after a week! Finally, Dr. Who gives him a complete set of polka dancing outfits for his most powerful courage! Jon felt excited and exits the 'Circumcision Room' happily!

(6:00 PM):

Jon was laying down at his sofa, looking at his new penis and his 'skirt' was floating like a tent, to avoid injuries on his new penis, just like most newly-circumcised young Malay males did at home! Suddenly, he heard a doorbell ring but knowing that he couldn't move, he told Garfield to open the door for him and his cat agreed! Once Garfield opens the door, he felt shocked to see Liz arrived with purple, short-sleeved, tight shirt and white, rubbery, tight leggings with blue panties visible!

"Garfield, do you saw my most beloved boyfriend, Jonathan Q. Arbuckle? Where is he?" asks Liz.

"At his sofa! He's still laying down in his 'tent', you can pay him a visit now, Liz!" replied Garfield.

Then, Liz proceed to the sofa and saw Jon still laying down, trying to forget his pain in the penis! After that, they start their romantic conversation and recovering their 11 years old of relationship!

"Hello, Jon the Handsome, do you still remember me?" asks Liz.

"Yes, Liz the Beautiful, I'm still remembering you!" replied Jon.

"Anyways, do I look so beautiful for tonight?" asks Liz.

Jon looks to Liz and felt shocked to see her outfit that I have mentioned above and caused him to close his eyes and bite his teeth tightly once his new penis, stands up as the sexual reaction!

"What's the matter, Jon? Did I hurt your feelings?" asks Liz.

"No! But, you looked the most beautiful for tonight!" replied Jon.

"You're really sweet! And, I heard that you just have successfully passed a surgery! How's your condition right now?" asks Liz.

"I'm really better but somehow, the doc told me to rest for a week and never make extremism movements now!" replied Jon.

"And, what surgery that you've successfully passed recently?" asks Liz.

"Circumcision! The doc have successfully cutted the thickest skin out of my penis!" replied Jon.

Liz felt shocked to hear Jon's updates! She can't believe that her boyfriend have changed 360°! Since that he's really brave to remove his penis' skin stuck for a lot of years ago, he's ready to fall in love with her again! Now, he realized that his penis' skin are true barriers of their relationships, as it halted him to become a matured man and tonight, after the surgery, he's currently matured!

"Can I have a look at your penis now?" asks Liz.

"Sure! You can even check on it, too!" replied Jon.

Liz carries Jon's skirt to the top and pushed her head forward to see her boyfriend's new penis! Once she saw Jon's new penis, she moved away from the skirt, closed her eyes, bited her teeth and holds her breasts! Seconds later, her breasts spits a lot of milk to Jon's body and wets her entire shirt uncontrollably! Then, she screamed in pain as if her breasts was about to explode!

"What happened? Are you going to 'burst' something in you?" asks Jon.

"No! But, I feel excited to see your new penis as it currently comforts my heart now!" replied Liz.

"Yeah! And, I'm sorry for causing you to reject me for a lot of times since our first meet in 1979! Now, I really knew that my penis' skin is our true barriers and I've removed it! So, can you revive our 11 years old relationship starting tonight, Liz?" asks Jon.

"Yes! I really love you as you've showed your true courage with the successful circumcision! Now, can we have our relationship revival kiss now, Jon?" replied Liz.

Then, they kissed romantically to sign the revival of their 11 years old relationship and Garfield just watch them kissing with jealousy, since he's the most potential cat to comfort Jon after his circumcision to reduce his pain in the penis but Liz really deserves it, to satisfy their sex needs! Once they have finished kissing, Liz informs Jon about Garfield's most recent blood test results!

"I have Garfield's test results, but I think there's some sort of error! It says his blood is 20 percent marinara sauce?" said Liz.

"How are my cheese levels?" asks Garfield.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
